


Thief's Folly

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, basically akira's big escape, just a random idea i had from a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: With his back against the wall, surrounded by enemies in an old church in the metaverse, Akira makes the choice to save his fellow Phantom Thieves by giving himself up to whoever is sicking the shadows on them. Outside, he meets Crow (aka Akechi) waiting for him. Upon waking up, he finds his wrists tied behind his back: captured. Using his own wits and hoping Morgana can find him, can Akira make it through interrogation and be reunited with his team?





	Thief's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea from a dream I had. Still thinking up the rest of the story, but this is going to be a shorter fic. There will be a bit of violence in the next chapter, but nothing too serious, Akira just getting beat up a bit (the boy's already been through enough in the game) this is mostly me trying to figure out a new idea, enjoy ^^

Every slight movement felt like agony as Akira hid behind a pew, gritting his teeth as he willed himself to inch forward. The place was practically falling apart due to the onslaught of attacks by shadows. It wouldn’t hold for long, and Akira was well aware of this. Even with all the protests from his confidants or rather, friends, he managed to convince them to flee, promising he’d send Morgana if anything went wrong. It was better for only one to get caught rather than all of them. He wouldn’t forgive himself if they were harmed as well. He was the leader after all, and a leader should be the one to make the sacrifice for their team mates. He kept Morgana close under his cape as parts of the ceiling began to come crashing down, sending splashes of water from the nearby puddles everywhere. Saying he was soaked from the torrent of rain now leaking through the ceiling was an understatement. He could feel Morgana shivering against him. He had pulled off near impossible escapes before, but this..he couldn’t figure out any possible way.

    “Joker, what are we going to do?” Morgana asked, glancing up at him with tear filled eyes. Akira could tell he was putting on a brave face despite the obvious tears.

    “There’s no way I can worm myself out of this one, Morgana. So, we need to go with a last minute plan. If I give myself up, I don’t think they’ll kill me. I’m wanted for some reason. So, I’m going to give myself up,” he said, waiting for the inevitable protest.

    “But..th-there’s really no other way? I’m sure we could come up with something together!”  
A smile crossed Akira’s face, and he shook his head, still trying to keep a hopeful look in his eyes, thankful that the mask hid the rest.

    “We’re completely surrounded, and whoever is behind this has to be here too, just waiting for me to come out. I need you to go back to the others and tell them all that’s happened. Here, maybe this will help with finding me.” He slipped his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Morgana. “Please. It’ll be worse if we both end up captured. You and the others are my only hope now, okay? Hide somewhere while I give myself up.”  
Morgana looked like he was about to interject again but closed his mouth soon after, accepting the phone with a solemn nod.

    “I trust you, Joker. I promise we’ll save you. Keep fighting, you hear me?”  
Akira nodded back, flashing a smile and a thumbs up, hoping he looked semi-confident. It took Morgana another second before he finally ran off for a hiding spot, choosing behind the confessional near the back of the cathedral. Akira wasn’t sure if it was from the rain or if he was actually starting to bleed through his clothes, but he willed himself to stand up and limp over to the doors he had barricaded shut. With the last of his energy, he called forth Arsene. In a flash of blue flame, it was all flown everywhere: chairs and pews crashing into the walls on either side. Coughing up blood in the process, Akira ran out, holding up both gloved hands in a sign of surrender to be met with a crowd of shadows glaring at him. For a second, he thought they would continue to attack, but a voice called out, ordering them to stop.

   “My, my, it seems you’ve finally come to your senses, Joker: leader of the Phantom Thieves.”  
Akira knew that voice anywhere, hearing it from the TV almost every day. In a flash of light, a figure clad in white appeared before him.

   “Though, I have to hand it to you, I’m surprised how long you lasted holed up in this place. Seems you’re the only thief here, not that it matters. The rest of your troop will be apprehended soon enough, especially once they hear their glorious leader has been captured.” There was a hint of venom underneath that sing song voice of his. Akira winced slightly at the snap of his gloves. “And it looks like you’re hurt. Let me take you out of your misery..for now.”  
The last thing Akira saw before darkness overtook his vision, and his legs gave out from under him was the other’s persona aiming a blow right to his head.

* * *

The world around him slowly began to come back into focus as Akira started to wake up. His vision was still hazy as he was slowly coming back into consciousness. The room seemed to be lit up by one lamp that hung from the ceiling. Someone must’ve been in here recently as it looked to be slowly swinging around, perhaps from the door. Akira found his movements to be limited due to his arms being tied behind his back. He could feel the wire used to tie them dig into his skin whenever he attempted to move his arms. Everything farther away was a bit blurry due to not having his glasses. Upon further inspection, he saw them resting on the table in the middle of the room. It wasn’t a padded cell, so this most likely wasn’t a detention center or prison interrogation room. Where could he possibly be? The best he could do right now is analyze everything to figure out where he was and begin to hatch a plan. His head still pounded slightly from the hit it had taken in the metaverse before capture. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head and hoped that Morgana had managed to make it out of there unharmed. He was his only hope at this point unless he could manage to escape himself. Akira was always up for a challenge and at least some plotting would help to keep his mind busy.

Upon hearing voices, he instantly froze, concentrating on listening. They were muffled from somewhere a ways away from the door. One he recognized as Akechi. He figured it had been him from the voice alone despite the attire and mask. The other voice was harder to make out. They must’ve been further away. He sighed in frustration at not being able to decipher what they were talking about exactly, but if he had to guess, it was most likely about him. Who knows what they had planned. He was a wanted thief after all. No. Now was not the time to think about that. He had to stay focused.  
The door suddenly bursting open almost made him fall over, interrupting his own thoughts. It was none other than Akechi who stood in the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

   “You know, I had my suspicions about you and your little group, or I guess I should call all of you..The Phantom Thieves.” His voice sent shivers down Akira’s spine. It suddenly turned cold, nothing like his usual cheerful voice. “But, it looks like the oh so brave leader has made the sacrifice to save them. You really are a fool, aren’t you?”  
Akira’s throat was incredibly dry, making it difficult to start talking. He had to start off with a cough just to get something out.

   “What do you want with me? And where am I?” It had only been a while, and Akira already missed Sojiro’s curry, even the bitter coffee too.

   “What I want is to find out all that you know..all your little misadventures in the metaverse, all your secrets. Once I’m satisfied with the information, I’ll hand you over to the authorities. If all goes well, you’ll be mostly unharmed, but I know you. I know you won’t make this easy, right?” He was snapping on those gloves again whilst getting out a bag and placing it onto the table.

   “Akechi, we’re both persona users. There’s no need to do this. You know as well as I do that we’d welcome you onto the team. So, why are you doing this? What benefit do you get?” Akira asked, coughing again.

   “That is none of your concern. Just answer my questions, and this won’t be difficult. This is an interrogation after all.”  
Akira felt his stomach drop at seeing him rummage through that bag. By the sound of it, he was dead serious about this. No matter what, he had to keep playing it cool, like he did as Joker. He’d make it through this one way or another.


End file.
